Nanatsu no Taizai
The Nanatsu no Taizai (七つの大罪 lit. Seven Deadly Sins) are a group of seven people who gained powers by being well known for committing one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although they have real names, the world knows them mainly as the sin that they are defined and classified as. Ever since 3,000 prior to the start of the series, the Seven Deadly Sins have existed in the world, and just when most of if not all of the sins are defeated, a new group of sins emerges, who are more powerful than the previoius generation of sins. History The Beginning The first Sins came into being roughly 3,000 ago when Sasuke Jorito, the first titleholder of the Sin of Greed (欲心 Yokushin) became well know throughout the Soul Society as a common criminal in the Rukongai District, well know for his constant thefts of priceless objects, and his unrivaled greed and corruption. He led a skilled and dangrous group of mercinaries; seven including him. They quickly became renowndly infamous throughout the entire Rukongai District, and remained that way for about 50 years. Throughout those years they had stolen many things and made themselves and their children and other descendants a lifelong fortune and, although the Seireitei did send low level Shinigami to capture them, who somehow always failed, they never sent anyone above fourth seat to capture them, because they never felt like they were a true threat, and didn't want to waste the man power that could be protecting the Seireitei. One of the most notable treasures they stole was the Golden Zanpakuto, which they apparently lost sometime afterwards, and it's wareabouts remains a mystery to this day. Birth of the Sins After about 50 years passed, the Sins were still at large, and living the life, each one of them having children. They were ach on a mission, which started out just like any ordinary mission, when they were confronted by Hollows. They fought them off, but when a Menos Grande showed up, it attacked and infected them with a mysterous Hollow virus. Kakashi Urehara, Kisuke Urehara's father, claimed that it should have given them Hollowification powers--which would have made his son to the punch much later on with the creation of the Hogyoku--but instead, due to their immensely poweful will, they were not overcome by Hollwo urges, and instead were given unique powers of their own, after whcih passing out. When they woke up they were finally captured, and in the Soul Society's Prison, but they used their powers to break out, and became an even more dangrous menace than they once were, prompting the Gotei 13 to finally take them serious as a true threat. Fall of the Sins After they broke free from their imprisonment, the Nanatsu no Taizai, led by and eighth member, who went by the name Father, waged a three year long war on the Soul Society, which went down in history as the infamous War of Sin. They all fought bravely and hard, for three long years, until all eight of them were defeated and killed, thus ending the war. While the Soul Society thought that the Sins were finally gone for good, the fact of the matter was that their children were still alive. The children in question, who still lived in the Rukon District, then sought to get revenge, and thus, the continuing birth of the Sins commenced. They found a way to gain powers just like their parents, apparently through the same method, and they then made themselves known to the Soul Society. Physical Traits Each of the Sins has physical traits that are each unique to themselves, however, they do possess traits that are similar to each other, so that others can identify that they are indeed the Sins. The most notable identifiable features are the tattoos on each of their arms, and their eye brows and fingernails painted purple. Powers and Abilities Each of the Sins are said to at least have the power of a standard Shinigami Captain, but over the years, some of them have attained power even greater than that. They all have powers that are similar to each other, but each one of them has one major ability, which they pass down to their children. Innate Abilities Immense Spiritual Power The most definable trait within the Nanatsu no Taizai is the Immense Spiritual Power that each one of them possesses. Depending on the Sin, they can go up to Vast, Massive, Crushing, and Overwhelming. Father, for one, starts out with Immense in his first form, and then goes to Massive in his second form, and then goes to Overwhelming in his third form. Immense Speed All of the Sins are well known for being immensely fast, which is the main reason why the first generation were never caught 3,000 years ago, with Sloth always being the fastest Sin, aside from their leader, Father, himself. Immense Durability All the Sins are well known for having immensely durable skin, especially Sloth and Father. Mind Reading One of the unique abilities that all of the Sins have is the ability to read other people's mind. That includes each others minds as well; except for father, who is so strong that his subordinates are unable to read his mind, which he likes in case they decide to betray him. Telekinesis Every member of the Sins has the unique ability of Telekinesis. Teleportation Every member of the Sins have the unique ability to teleport themselves from one location to another, no matter how far away it is from where they're at. The only actual stipulation is that it has to be in the world they're currently in (i.e they can't go from the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, ect). Livitation Every member of the Sins have the unique ability to levitate a litle ways off of the ground. Flight Every member of the Sins have the ability to fly high and fast through the air. They don't grow any wings, they just somehow manage to fly without them. Unique Abilities Father Due to Father's ability to transform two times in order to gain even greater power, it was at first believed that this was his true power. However, although the purpose of these transformations are true, he actually has a total of three powers, gaining each one with a different form. Also, this is the only member where Father remained as the same person over the years. First Form In his first form, Father has the simple power of X-Ray Vision. In this form he is a tall man, who is very well built, with glowing red eyes, long, blond hair, and is always wearing a long, white robe. Second Form In his second form, Father is shown to have a strange, almost liquid-like body structure somewhat resembling his ancient flask form. He is able to avoid all attacks by shifting his body into a fluid shape, making him invulnerable to all physical attacks. He also seems to be able to absorb things into himself, such as people and weapons. He can also transform things he has absorbed. He also regains the same powers that his First Form had. Final Form In this form, he's about as tall as he was in his first form, but is noticably thinner, despite still being very well built. His hair is long and yellow, and is never seen wearing a shirt on. In this form, which is his strongest form, he gains the powr to harness solar fusion. He also retains all the abilities of his first form, bu tnot his second form. Greed Every Sin with the titleholder Greed is given two brass knuckles, which he can use to manipulate time. He starts by punching to stop time, and then he can choose to go backward in time, go forward in time, or start time back up again, by moving his hands in a forward or backward motion, (starting time back up again is done by punching again). Wrath Every Sin with the titleholder Wrath is given a long spear which Wrath can use light a lightning rod. Although it doesn't generate electricity, it instead summons lightning bolts from the sky, and attracts it to the spear, which Wrath can use temporarily in battle. Lust Every Sin with the titleholder Lustis given three katanas, which have the ability to cut through anything; they are impossible to be blocked, and nothing is too tough or strong to defend against them. She also has the added ability to dematerialize her own cells, so that she can phase through enemies, objects, walls, doors, weapons, and spiritual based attacks. Envy Every Sin with the titleholder Envy is given the power to morph into any creature that he or she wants to, except for other Spiritual Beings, including Hollows. Aligator Form Chimera Form Tyranasorous Rex Form Dragon Form Sloth Every Sin with the titleholder Sloth uses their fists and the chains on their wrists coupled with their astonishing physical strength. They are more than capable of crushing and tearing through solid rock and steel with their bare hands, and can easily crush a human body with accidental ease. Sloth's hide is also extremely tough rivaling Kenpachi Zaraki's overwhelmingly tough skin in durability, although it is much more flexible and seems to be a permanent feature of his body. In their most devastating attack, they hurl themselves towards their foes at incredible speed. In fact, their speed is so formidable, they appears to have no means of controlling his momentum, and is thus incapable of stopping themselves without crashing into something. They claim to be the fastest homunculus, which is fitting, as the Sin of Sloth signifies a wasting of one's potential. Pride Every Sin with the titleholder Pride has the ability to control and manipulate his own shadow. He can do this to trap enemies, (by attaching his shadow to their feet), strangling people, or piercing people. He can even do this to many different enemies at once, too. Gluttony Every Sin with the titleholder Gluttony has the power to eat anything and anyone he wants to, thereby making himself stronger. However, if the enemies he weants to eat are stronger than him, then they can easily break out, and it'll be very difficult for him to survive. Generations First Generation The First Generation of the Nantsu no Taizai existed roughly 3,000 years ago. It was originally led by first titleholder of Greed, but just before the War of Sin began, Father took over as leader. Father Greed Wrath Lust Envy Sloth Pride Gluttony Second Generation Nothing is known about the Second Generation of the Nanatsu no Taizai. Third Generation Nothing is known about the Third Generation of the Nanatsu no Taizai. Fourth Generation Nothing is known about the Fourth Generation of the Nanatsu no Taizai. Fifth Generation The Fith Generation of the Nanatsu no Taizai is the current generation, which is still being led by the same Father as before. Father Greed Sloth Wrath Lust Envy Pride Gluttony Trivia *The Nanatsu no Taizai were loosely based off of the Homunculi from the Full Metal Alchemist anime and manga series. *With Pride's powers over Shadows, I took FMA's powers of Shadows, and worked it more along the lines of Shikamaru Nara's shadow powers in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden anime and manga series.